Eira Calvierri
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Eira Juno Storm Calvierri (pronounced Eye-Rah) |- |'Nicknames' |Taur'ohtar, Little Miss Attitude |- |'Dragon Tongue Title' |Riñakla Qopsa (Little Difficult Maiden) |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1217 AD |- |'Died' | n/a |- |'Occupation' |Queen of Camelot and First Lady of the Court of Ealdor |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Grey Elf (She is not a full elf, as she has a small amount of human in her, from her mother's side of the family.) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5' 5" (1.67m) |- | Hair color | Formerly long and dark, just like her mother and sisters. She has recently taken to wearing it short and dyed red, however. |- | Eye color |Brown, also like her father, though in some lights they take on an eerie, almost reddish glow. |- | Distinguishing Features |Her attitude |- |'Languages Spoken' |Eira is fluent in English, Elvish and Greek, and being a seasoned traveller, has also learned many other languages, not fluently, but enough to help her get by. These languages include French, German, Latin, Spanish, Saxon, Draconian, Persian, Egyptian and Hebrew. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Queen Torani Storm of Elysium * Sir Gwaine Calvierri |- | Spouse(s) * Galahad, Son of Gaheris. |- | Children * None |- | Other Family Members * Flynn Storm Calvierri - Older Brother * Mithian Lyra Storm Calvierri - Sister * Seifa Rose Storm Theirin - Older Half Sister * Laini Torani Rose Storm - Adoptive Sister (Second Cousin) * Kyra Spyros - Honourary Grandmother * Achilles of Myrmidon - Honourary Grandfather * Eldin Sunweaver - Cousin-once-removed * Lyra Sunweaver- Cousin-once-removed * Panos of Myrmidon - Honourary Uncle * Samiyah of Myrmidon - Honourary Aunt * Lorcan Storm - Uncle |} "Ouch, what happened to your face?" "Someone hit me. What happened to yours?" '' ''"Very funny. WHO hit you?" '' ''"If you see a guy who looks like he got kneed below the belt....it was him." "Eira, you didn't?!" "Seifa, I did." "You can be such a cow sometimes, you know that?" "What was that? I'm sorry, did you say something? All I can hear is this annoying buzzing sound in my ear." "Pack it in, Eira!" "Oh, there it is again!" Eira resorts to attitude to rapidly end a conversation that she can't be bothered to have, with her older sister Seifa. Eira Calvierri is the youngest daughter of Torani Storm, Queen of the Elves and Sir Gwaine Calvierri, a senior knight of the Queensguard of Ealdor. She is also the youngest of the Storm children (with the exception of her adopted sister, Laini). Because her parents are not married, making Eira a 'baseborn' or illegitimate child, she is not allowed, by law, to assume the title 'Princess' or stand to inherit the throne, much to her disgust. Unlike her brother Flynn, or sister Mithian, neither of whome are bothered by this fact, Eira sees it as an 'injustice' and as such, is very rebellious, doing everything she can just to cause trouble for her mother, whom she blames for the 'stupid law' that prevents her from being a 'Royal'. She resents the fact that she is baseborn, and also feels that she is overshadowed by Seifa, causing Eira to feel incredible jealousy and rivalry towards her half sister. She also believes that she is unjustly and unfairly treated by those around her, and whilst this is not the case, she has managed to convince herself that it is. By rebelling against everything and everyone around her, it makes her feel better, because by acting up and doing things she shouldn't, she is finally getting the attention that she so desperately craves. However, she has also realised that the title 'Princess' would tie her to the kingdom and it's responsibilities, just as it ties Seifa. Not being a princess, she is free of these obligations, and can go wherever she likes, whenever she likes and do whatever she likes. As such, she's developed a taste for travelling, and from the day she was old enough to go off alone, she has done exactly that, wandering off for weeks at a time to explore new places and see new sights. This 'lone ranger' lifestyle has earned her the nickname "Taur'ohtar" which is Elvish for 'Ranger'. 'Personality and Traits' All her life, Eira has grown up in the shadow of those around her - causing her to feel great envy and jealousy towards them. They are Royalty. She is not. They hold claims to titles and thrones. She does not. They are adored and respected by the people. She is ignored. They own dragons and other fantastical creatures of magic and wonder. She does not. Seifa, in particular, often feels the brunt of Eira's frustration, as she has all the things that her sister so desperately craves - love from her family, a strong man to love and protect her, a throne to inherit, a title and the power that goes with it, the respect of the people, loyal and devoted friends, amazing pets (a dragon and a pegasus respectively).....Eira does not realise it, but she has most of these things too, if she were to choose to look. But her envy and her jealousy have made her blind. The only way she knows to get any form of attention these days is by causing trouble and giving her mother grief. Even her other sister, Mithian, has virtually given up on her, as Mithian and Eira are like chalk and cheese - completely different in every way. What they don't realise is that they are both two sides of the same coin. It will take many years for Eira to actually realise this, however. Frankie gwaine.png|Eira and her father - the only person she'll ever actually listen to. Ector and Dante.jpg|Sharing a quiet afternoon ride with her grandfather, Lord Ector. Dante and morgana rain.jpg|For some reason, the worst weather brings out the best behaviour in Eira. Sunshine brings out the worst in her, whilst rain and snow seem to make her that much easier and pleasanter to be around - as Tora has often discovered. 217.jpg|Eira is distraught when her mother goes missing, though she refuses to show her emotions in public and instead lets it all out in a tidal wave of emotion when she is alone, afraid to show her emotions and, as she believes - her weakness - infront of the other. Photo-37-jpg 232954.jpg|Eira is determined to find her mother, at all costs. She's willing to go to extreme lengths, if necessary, and won't stop until she has found her mother - one way or another. Eira Corridor.jpg|Eira refuses to give up on her mother and spearheads the search and rescue party to find the missing Queen. She is not afraid to go to places others will not, and isn't afraid of breaking a few laws along the way, either. Lady Dante Rain.jpg|Eira is fierce, even in battle, and won't shy away from it, unlike her sister Mithian. She isn't afraid to spill blood, be it her own, or her enemy's. Prepared for battle.jpg|Eira does not particularly like wearing armour in battle, but sometimes it is necessary. She has her own specially designed plate armour and shield. Camlan battle 2.jpg|Surveying the devastation after battle and thanking the Gods that she was spared the same fate as these poor souls. photo-16-jpg_232936.jpg|Eira is horrified by the state of her mother, when she is finally rescued. Seeing Torani in such a bad way makes Eira realise how close she came to losing her mother, permanently. From then on, something in her changes, and she's no longer the spoiled brat she used to be. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:Female Category:Grey Elf Category:Nobility Category:Dragon Blood Category:Storm Category:Calvierri